Crazy Plot Twists Harry Potter Should Have Had!
by The-Girl-Who-Wrote-This
Summary: I know what the title says, but maybe "Crazy Plot Twists Harry Potter Should Not Have Had!" might be a more fitting title. I don't know! You tell me! This is basically a collection of crazy, plot twists that Harry Potter might have had. I try to make sure that they fit with the books!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi!**

**This is a collection of incredibly crazy plot twists I can think of for Harry Potter. Really, they are very unrealistic, but I try to make sure they fit the books. So, yea plz review and tell me if you anticipated it!**

**There might be some minor plot holes in then though. Sorry!**

**Book Seven everything happened like in the book until the final battle.**

Lucuis Malfoy was confused. Why had their lord just told them to wait here while he went and did...well no one knew. Sighing he stood up and went to sit by the fire.

Harry and Hermione were looking out from the battlements of Hogwarts Castle. "So, this is it." said Hermione,"All the horcruxes down expect the snake and Voldemort himself."

"Yes." Harry agreed then stopped, looking shocked, "Hermione, Is'nt that Dumbledore in front of the door?"

"But, he is dead! How..?" She stuttered.

"It must be a trick!" Harry said.

"But, look the wards seem to be recognizing him. How is this even possible?" Hermione gasped.

Harry looked again and realized that she was right. "Maybe Voldemort found a way to fool the wards...?" asked Prof. Mcgonagol from behind then. They both jumped.

"Professor, what do you think?" asked Hermione.

Prof. Mcgonagol took her wand out and cast a sonorus charm. "Are you Albus Dubledore or not. Swear on your magic for a month or we will blast you from this castle!" With her voice magically enhanced she sounded quite impressive.

Suddenly the striking familliar voice of Albus Dumbledore reached them, "I, Albus Dumbledore swear on my magic for a month that I am indeed Albus Dumbledore." He then took out his wand and swiftly cast a lumos charm. Bright light burst from its point.

They all stood there in shock until Prof. Mcgonagol decided to let Dumbledore in.

XXX

After Dumbledore upgraded some wards and bought them some time they all went to his office to hear what really happened. Prof. Dumbledore leaned against his desk while everyone else stood around awkwardly in the cramped office. "So, you are all probably wondering why I am alive?" asked Dumbledore.

Everyone nodded.

"Well, we will get to that in a minute. First things first." Before anyone could stop him he pulled out his wand and disarmed everyone in the room. He then magically locked the door and placed some wards around himself incase they tried to swarm him. It never hurt to be to caustios.

"Professor?" Ron asked just as the illusion surrouniding Dumbledore fell. In his place stood Tom Riddle.

Everyone gasped.

"How..." a shocked Flitwick asked numbly.

"Oh, really if you want to understand the whole thing we'll have to go right back to the begining. Albus Dumbledore never existed. Well, he was my tranfugring teacher and my least favourite to say, but the memories you saw Harry were a bit altered anyway. "

Harry and Ron looked at each other with shock etched out on their features.

To their surprise Hermione did not look shocked at all. In fact she looked truimphant. "'Mione?" Ron asked.

"It't rude to interupt when someone is talking, Ron." Voldemort or Dumbledore or no, Riddle said. Ron froze just before he was hit with the Cruciatus curse.

After Ron's screams died down. Riddle went on," After I first came to the wizarding world I realized it was a corrupt, stupid place and in need of some urgent help, so I decided to start a war to cruble the government and kill some useless wizards and the worst of the pureblood eletists. I of course did this under a fake name. Voldemort."

They all stared at him uncompredhendingly.

Tom Riddle smirked. "My orginal plan was to defeat myself as my other alter ego Dumbledore, who I used to make sure the war went smoothly. I even used him to ger rid of that idiot, Grindelwalt. Then I could take over as him."

"But..." Harry muttered.

Riddle ignored him. "As soon as the war started I realized that even with Dumbledore or should I say my help the ministry was still loosing. The war would be over so quickly that I would never have the chance to kill those I wanted off and I could not do worse as Voldemort since my Death Eaters would get suspicious."

"But," Harry siad again,"Why didn't you just take over as Voldemort?"

"I could, but you see if most people hated me there would be uprisings and I would be lucky to last a year, much less take over other countries, no I needed someone who the British Wizarding World would love and follow anywhere."

"So, why not Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Easy. He has already killed people and labeled himself accidently as a little senile. And to add to it he is old and not good looking at all." Riddle said.

Harry wondered if he was joking.

"So, wait a bit what about the propechy and all that?" Ron asked finally getting over the shock enough to be able to speak again.

"Like I said I was not going to take over all Voldemort or Dumbledore. I needed someone else, so I faked the propechy. And faked Voldmort's death. The horcuxes are true though I only have one. And it still isn't destroyed. "

Tom Riddle looked ridiculessly self satified.

"But, why...? Why make it seem as if I am this great hero or something? I don't get it." Harry asked clearly confused.

"Well, I did say I needed someone to take over as." Riddle said.

He waited as everyone's already baffled minds prossesed that.

"So...you did all this and faked the whole boy-who-lived thing just so you can steal Harry's ideantity?" Ron asked.

"Oh, no I'd never do something like that." Riddle said looking mock hurt, "In fact Harry stealed my true identity. My real name is Harry Potter."

"That can't be right...the Potters were real." Ron slowly.

"Yes. My name is Harry Potter, but I am not their son. Potter is a wide spread muggle name. They did not even have a child, but it is easy to make people belive you when you are Dumbledore. Or just imperius James and Lily to take you on for a short while Harry. Or no that is not even your true name."

Ha laughed.

"Your true name is Tom Riddle." The person who was Voldemort and Dumbledore and Harry Potter said.

Harry or rather Tom didn't say anything, just continued to try and figure out this mess.

"I of course had my helpers Hermione and Snape. Hermione made sure you trusted me as Dumbledore and she also guided you on quests and thing you had to do to gain popularity. Snape is the closest thing I ever had to a friend and a great potions master." The person who was apperently Harry Potter or Voldemort or whoever continued.

"Well,I am not that popular with the wizarding world so yea, that plan failed. You suck a the game called life. Seems like you needed three identities and you still managed to mess them all up." The boy who used to be Harry and was actually Tom Riddle said ingoring Hermione.

"Oh no. The boy-who-lived identiy is perfect for me. People always say how simmilar Harry and Voldemort is. Really when Harry Potter defeats Voldemort and ends this terrible war everyone will love him." The real Harry Potter who used to be Voldemort said.

"Then what about us..?" asked Ron.

"Well, you Weasly and everyone who knew Harry or no, Tom closely will be oblviated of course and Tom Riddle will be placed memory wiped, de-aged and placed with his real family. His real family will of course be memory wiped to think he was never gone and was always that age. I might even make then a bit younger to just to be sure the family looks right. I will need to watch him as he grows up to make sure we don't come out all that differently."

"NO!" The person who used to be Harry Potter screamed as he flung himself at the real Harry Potter, but the villain just lifted his wand and stunned him.

XXX

Five Years Later

Tom Riddle woke up.

"Tom, honey breakfast is ready." his mother called form down stairs.

"Coming,Mom" he called as he quickly pulled some clothes on and raced down the stairs. He stopeped to scratch Tiger, their cat, between the ears before he flung himself onto a chair in typical boy fashion.

"Tom, sit up straight." His mom said, but he could tell that she was trying not to smile. He quickly ate some cereal and grabbed his books. "Bye mom! Cya Kaylie!" He called to his mother and baby sister.

He was lucky since his school was within walking distance. As he neared the building some boys called out to him, but he was searching for one person only. There she was. A girl with beautiful deep blue eyes and wavy dark hair was sitting alone on a bench finising some last minute asingment. "Hey, Ally." he said shyly,"Need some help? Youcan copy mine if you want."

Ally blushed. "Thanks, Tom."

"No problem."

There was a awkward silence. Then the bell ringed and Tom met up with his best mate Jake and they began walking to class as slowly as possible.

Neither of them noticed a man who looked almost exactly like Tom. Fifteen years older maybe.

The man was the sumpreme ruler of all of Wizarding Europe.

The man went by many names, but his real name was Harry Potter.

**Thx for reading! =)**

**Want more crazy, out of this world plot twists for Harry Potter!?**

**Plz review!:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything happened until Voldemort was defeated.

**Thx to x-Rabid-Llama-x who reviewed! =)**

**Here's the next crazy, silly plot twist!**

And Harry grabbed the Elder Wand.

Voldemort was finally defeated.

Cheers errupted from the Great Hall. Elves, humans and centuars alike celebrated. Harry just tried to get away from everyone, but there was to many wanting to talk to him.

He was glad when Luna distracted everyone so that he could slip away.

He decided to go for a walk by the lake and simply think things through again. It was a bright sunny day. Birds sang and everything seemed wonderfully calm.

You would never have though that it was the end of a terrible war.

A smile krept onto Harry's face just as a man jumped from behind the bushes and shot him with a stun gun.

Everything went dark.

XXX

Harry woke up in a stark white room tied to a bed. He had a massive head ache. He blearily tried to lift his head.

"Sit still!" A overly thin nurse with red hair and red lipstick said.

He blinked. "Um... what happened?"

"Don't talk." She said and dabbed some sort of anti infection cream on a cut on his arm.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Stop wriggling!" She said in a irritated voice.

"What is wrong with you?! Where am I? Awnser me!" He said getting more annoyed by the minute.

"Look, just shut up." She said.

"Hey! You can't just abduct me like this! It must be against the law or something." He said angrily.

"Nope, we actually can. Your guardian signed this." A man in a midnight blue suit walked in adnd held a officail looking paper up high.

"Vernon Dursley signed this and his wife also did. We had complete rights to do this to you." He looked very pleased with himself.

"Wait! Do what exactly to me?" He asked in a panicked voice.

"Oh, you still believe in the whole magic world don't you?" He said mockingly.

"Erm...What?" Harry said.

"You really are as stupid as they say. " The man laughed.

Harry glared at him. "Who are you?!"

"Oh? Me, well I am James Midnight. CEO of the film company NewPix. I am also the twenty sixth richest man in the world thanks to you." He said in a proud voice.

"What...why are you here? Why have you captured me? What the hell just happened?!" Harry said frowning.

"Oh, no NewPix Films haven't captured you. In fact you were signed over to us since your tenth birthday." James Midnight said.

Harry tried to unfreeze his brain. The man might be telling him the truth. What were the chance of a muggle wandering onto Hogwarts ground and then knowing to shoot a wizard with the stun gun he just coincedently brough along. "Does the wizarding world even exist?" Harry decided to ask the main question that was bothering him.

"Of course not!" Midnight said," That is ridiculous! What you experiance was all fake. Come on, let me show you." He undid the straps binding Harry to the bed and dragged him along a short corridor until they emerged outside of a white trailer.

"This way." Midnight said and dragged him along a road into the forest that surrounderd the encampment of tents and trailers.

The forest, Harry realized, looked exactly like the Forbidden Forest. While Harry was still trying to make sense of it all they arrived at what seemed to be Hogsmeade.

Except it was full of muggles taking down fake buildings and loading the pieces onto trucks. There was a few people in wizards clothing, but they seemed to be doing some kind of talk show.

Harry tried to stop gaping like a idiot. Everything was fake!? All this time? "But...why?" He asked out loud.

"Oh, that is easy. I am sure you have heard of how much child actors suck? Well, anyway seven eight years back someone sent NewPix Films a draft of a story named Elvin Aims. We decided to make it into a film, but we wanted to change the name anyway. We were a small company and could not afford any good child actors so I thought we could just trick some kid into thinking this was real." He said.

Harry realized he had a good idea of what might have happened. He did not like it one bit.

"Only problem was finding someone whose parents would sign the papers and go along with the idea for a small advance, but a bigger share of the profit. We were lucky though when my brother met your uncle at work. They agreed to it and were quite happy to only see you on summer vacations." He continued.

Harry gaped at him. "My reletives just signed me over to some random film company?! Or...yea they would do that..."

"Anyway we released it like a longer series on tv. And turned it into seven seasons. After the first two episodes the thing took of like wild fire. Soon money came streaming in. We could make some changes to the castle we wanted Hogwarts to be, get hundreds of extras. It was awesome!"

Harry pinched himself to make sure this was not a nightmare.

"And now NewPix Films is the second biggest film company in the world. Your uncle is even in the top hundred richest men in the world list. So, yea this worked out great. We even got Aliana Fritez to play Hermione. And luckily you were easy to maipulate. Even when you thought for yourself for a bit it only made the storu line more realistic. Altough it must be quite the shock to realize it was all fake! Yep, I did this so well you never knew it was fake." He said in sickingly proud voice.

"So...what now? What happens to me?" Harry almost whispered.

"Well, you of course go back to your reletives. Although they live in a some giant mansion now." James Midnight said.

There was no words to describe the shock Harry was feeling at that moment.

XXX

Well, Harry Potter's life did not turn out as bad as he though it would. Turns out he had a talent for acting and the fact that he was HARRY POTTER, the guy who acted in the series "Harry Potter" counted for a lot.

He left the Dursleys house when he was eighteen and got himself a job for another film company. He played in several movies and did quite good. He soon had enough money for a comfortable apartment.

His career took of and he also got himself a well earned place on the World's Richest People list. He bought a nice house and married a Aliana Fritez, the actress who played Hermione.

It turned out that she never knew that he did not know they were being filmed. She even tried to sue NewPix Films, but since it was done with permission of of Harry's Gaurdians it was technically legal. She then went on to say that the usage of explosives and stuff to make the spells work was dangerous, but they never took out NewPix Films or the Dursleys.

Aliana said the she had always liked Harry, but she thought he was simply acting. And Harry realized that because of the fact that there never was any script except for the big things he had gotten to know Aliana well even when she was Hermione, although she liked books she was not as crazy about them as she was in the story.

They had a daughter who they called Lily Luna. Since Lily Potter was Harry's mother and in the epilogue of the Harry Potter series his daughter was named Lily Luna. For inrony'sake they both had though.

Although Alinana never knew that Harry did not even know he was being filmed most of the other characters did. Harry never talked to them and since most people liked him a lot they also shunned those actors, causing most of them to end their careers early.

**Thx for reading!**

**Want more crazy, out of this world plot twists for Harry Potter?**

**If so please review! Actually even if you don't want them review anyway please!**

**Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeee! :D**


End file.
